Vida de rico vs vida de pobre
by Nekoo096
Summary: "su mirada era fría…. No mostraba sentimiento alguno" "¡Solo es un maldito niño rico! No sé por que me he enamorado de él, además... soy una maldita sirvienta" Pasen y léanlo! :D
1. Prologo

**Holaaaa de nuevo! Mi segunda historiaaa que emoción.. espero que les guste!  
****Les agradezco a hotakugirl1996 y a tsuki.1416, sus reviews hicieron que me inspirará a escribir esto se los agradezco de corazón!**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

PROLOGO.

Cada cosa mala tiene un lado bueno… Pues así es mi vida, mi madre murió en un accidente hace diez años, vivo con mi padre… o bueno si se le puede decir vivir, ya que ese hombre es un mujeriego y siempre está afuera con sus perras… Estudio en el Shibusen, y después de estudiar voy a trabajar a la mansión de la familia Brown, soy sirvienta, y no es que este muy feliz trabajando allá. La señora Brown esta la mujer más falsa que ha podido existir en mi vida, cuando estamos solas me trata como a un perro, siempre me grita y me manda como si fuera una esclava, pero cuando hay personas en las casa, me trata como si fuera un ángel… La odio. Su hija… Su queridísima hija… la odio con toda mi alma… siempre vive gritando de aquí para allá "¡Mamá! ¡¿Dónde están mis vestidos?!" "¡Mamá necesito mil dólares para unas extensiones!" "mamá esto, que mamá aquello" y con esa maldita voz chillona y de gonela, desearía meterle un trapo bien sucio de excremento en la boca y encerrarla con ratas. Su hijo mayor es más tierno, se llama Hero, hablo demasiado con él… es muy buen amigos. Me imagino que se preguntan… ¿Entonces por qué aun trabajo aquí? Pues bueno… no es fácil conseguir trabajo y menos aún si es para una menor edad, y en verdad necesito ese dinero para mi comida y mis caprichos, ya que el imbécil de Spirit se gasta el dinero con mujeres y licor; y ya me acostumbre a esa vida…

Volviendo a mi vida… en el Shibusen tengo muy buenos amigos, Tsubaki, Chrona, Patty, Liz, Black Start y Kid, ellos siempre me apoyaron cada vez que necesitaba algo ellos me lo daban, y estoy demasiado agradecida con ellos.

Un día muy común, después de ir al Shibusen, fui a la mansión Brown, me cambie, para comenzar a organizar… al parecer venía visita ya que la señora Brown se está organizando demasiado con su queridísima hija.

-Oye niñita… necesito que organice bien la casa, ya que vendrá la gran familia de los Evans.

-Exacto mocosa, yo la gran Kim me casaré en el menor de la familia.

Pobrecito ese chico que se casará con ella… no sabe lo que le espera en su miserable futuro.

-Bueno… aún no sabemos, así que organice todo de una buena vez… pero hágalo rápido… buena para nada.

-Si señora. –Y me fui a la cocina.

-Y bien Maka- chan… le vas a coquetear al menor de los Evans? –Dijo la cocinera.

-Vaya… no dudaría que ese hombre quede en los pies de Maka. –Dijo Hero entrando a la cocina

-Claro que no, me imagino que debe de ser igual de chocante que todos los niños ricos. Sin ofender Hero.

-Mm… no lo sé… por lo que yo sé, él va a estar unos meses acá para acomodarse a todo esto y obviamente a ver cuánta paciencia le tiene a la bruja de Kim. ¿No es así señorito Hero?

-Sí, es verdad.

-Bueno… más trabajo…

Comencé a organizar la casa lo más rápido posible, obviamente soportándome los gritos de esas perras. Ya había pasado dos horas, y ya casi terminaba solo me faltaba la parte del comedor que ahora que lo pienso, creo que eso debí haberlo hecho primero. Iba a comenzar hasta que sonó el timbre y la mocosa de Kim comenzó a gritar de la felicidad, porque ya habían llegado. Rápidamente tome los platos que había allí, y comenzar a pasarle el trapo para después largarme a la cocina.

-Vaya cariño terminaste justo a tiempo…

-Si lo sé… Nana, ¿puedo echarle saliva al plato de ellas dos?

-Claro que no… aunque eso es lo que he deseado estos quince años. –Y comenzamos a reír.

-Bueno… me iré a cambiar al traje formal, antes de que la bruje me pegue con su escoba.

-De acuerdo… no tardes.

Me puse el traje "elegante" de sirvienta para comenzar a atender a la visita.

-Buenos tardes señores. –Dije mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Por favor, ve y sirve la cena. –Dijo de manera tierna la señora Brown… es una completa falsa.

Observe la famosa familia Evans, todos mostraban una cara de elegancia, el mayor era albino, alto con unas cuantas arrugas… aunque aun así se veía muy joven, pero su rostro mostraba demasiada seriedad, La mujer mayor tenía un rostro más agradable, era delgada, el cabello era color castaño claro recogido de manera glamurosa, un bello vestido rojo y largo y con una sonrisa que le hacía ver deslumbrante; El hermano mayor… eso creo, era también albino, con su cabella organizada pero de manera juvenil y un esmoquin negro con una corbata gris, su rostro era serio, pero mostraba ser alguien agradable y el menor, también albino, pero su cabellera estaba desorganizada… M… se veía realmente sensual, su esmoquin negro, con una camisa debajo roja y la corbata negra… Dios ese hombre si era sensual… pero su rostro mostraba ser alguien engreído, malgeniado… eso era lo que lo dañaba. Me observo de una manera en la que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera por toda mi columna, su mirada era fría…. No mostraba sentimiento alguno, rápidamente me fui a la cocina… Esto sí que será difícil ¡ese malgeniado vendrá a vivir por unos meses acá! No creo que pueda soportar eso.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el otro capítulo espero que les guste y makainorobin12 que bueno que te gustará el primer capítulo! Disfrútenlo!**

CAPÍTULO I.

Ya la Nana había terminado de servir la cena, así que comencé a llevar los platos al comedor, trataba de caminar rápido, pero con cuidado para no regar nada. Y todo iba muy bien, hasta que mis pies se enredaron, y justamente le cayó al ogro (el menor de los Evans), le regué la sopa en su parte… ¡EN SU PARTE! Aunque también le cayó en el pecho… no sabía si reírme o salir corriendo, ya que me miro de una manera que casi me asesina con su mirada.

-Lo… Siento… Mucho, señorito Evans.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! Ve y lava la ropa del señorito Evans ahora mismo.

Estoy segura que casi me dice: "¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Estúpida mocosa! ¡No sirves para nada!" Pero… como estaban los Evans intento disimular… estúpida.

-Por favor señorito Evans puede seguirme para poder lavarle la camisa.

No dijo nada simplemente me miro fríamente, se levantó y me hizo la seña de que lo guiara. Es un maldito Engreído.

Fuimos a la habitación del aseo… comencé a preparar la lavadora, no era capaz de verle el rostro, en verdad me asustaba. Cuando volteé vi que ya se había quitado todo… Detalle su cuerpo… ¡Dios mío! Su rostro era sensual y su cuerpo era… era DEMASIADO SEXY! Sus piernas muy bien formadas…. Su abdomen, tenía sus cuadros muy bien formados, no era exagerado, así que se veía muy bien… seguí subiendo mi mirada, hasta llegar a su rostro, por lo cual me observaba de manera desafiante, aunque se miraba bien podría decir que algo picarón, me alzó la ceja, haciendo que me sonrojará demasiado.

-Lo-lo si-siento… P-Podrías pasarme t-tú ropa.

-Aja.- y me la paso.

Sin querer pase su ropa por mi nariz y olía muy bien. Este hombre es demasiado tentador, pero tenía que ser un maldito niño rico, engreído, malhumorado. Se sentó en una silla que quedaba al lado, y comenzó a observarme cada uno de mis movimientos, por lo cual me incomodo demasiado.

-Podrías dejar de mirarme, tranquilo… no buscaré dinero en tus bolsillos.

Cuando dije eso y volteé a verlo, me miro algo incrédulo, para después hacer una pequeña sonrisa y voltear a ver a otro lado.

-No estaba pensando eso. –Dijo de manera susurrada.

Al fin sonrió, al fin hablo! Aunque bueno… no de manera en la que muestren los dientes y haga que uno también sonría, pero por fin y su voz era demasiado sensual… ¡MAKA ALBARN! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡RECUERDA QUE ES UN NIÑO RICO! Volví a mirar la secadora, ya que hizo el sonido de que estaba listo el esmoquin. Lo saque, se lo aplanche y se lo entregue.

-Nuevamente, mis disculpas.

-Ya que, ya paso. –Dijo demasiado bajo y en un tono muy serio para después ir al baño, ponérselo y marcharse.

-_Jum…. Al menos podría decir gracias…_ -Susurre para mí misma.

Fui de nuevo a la cocina, para hablar con la Nana.

-Hola… -Dije en modo de suspiro.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué te pasa?

-Pues…. Que estoy que golpeo al menor de la familia Evans.

-Ah…. Y ¿Por qué? –Y comencé a contarle lo que había ocurrido.

-Por ello… quiero matarlo.

-Jajajaja y ¿Sabes que es lo peor?

-¿Qué?

-Que viviremos con él por unos meses… así que aguantarte su malgenio.

-¡No! Podemos cambiar de papeles… yo soy cocinera y tú la mucama.

-Claro que no…. Tu sabes que yo amo la cocina…. Además tendría que aguantarme a esas perras.

-¿Por qué a mi?!


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 3

Ya era de noche, así que fui a organizarme… aprovechando que la señora hipocresía estaba sola fui a donde ella a decirle que ya me iba a ir, para que me pagará.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No te pagaré aun… porque te quedarás acá viviendo.

-¡Qué?!

-Sí niñita. Además sé que está demasiado necesitada de dinero así que te haré aumento para que no sigas comiendo sobrados.

-Lo siento señora Brown… pero no necesito un aumento.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no sería tan mala idea…. Así podre comprarme más ropa…

-Te pagare el triple de lo que te pago normalmente. –Mierda…. Esa mujer si sabe cómo comprar a las personas.

-De acuerdo… Pero me dejaría ir a mi casa por mis cosas?

-Para que quieres ir por trapos… si algo le regalo los que no me gusten

-No señora gracias, pero quiero ir por mis cosas. –Dios mío dame paciencia.

-Bueno, bueno. Ve de una buena vez…

-Si señora. –Y me fui a mi casa.

Al llegar vi que mi padre no estaba, como cosa rara, le deje una nota diciéndole que iba a vivir en la casa de una amiga de la escuela por un tiempo, ya que él no sabe que yo trabajo, tome mis cosas y me fui de nuevo a la mansión de las brujas.

Cuando llegue a la mansión por la puerta trasera, vi que ya todos los Evans se habían ido menos el menor… ¿Por qué no se podía quedar mejor el hermano mayor? Al menos, él no esta tan serio. Busqué a la señora Brown, para preguntarle dónde me quedaba, pase por todos lado y no la veía.

-_Me imagino que la bruja se fue con los Evans._

-Si de bruja te refieres a mi madre, es cierto.

-¡Hero! No me asustes de ese modo.

-Jajajaja Lo siento Maka… supe que te ibas a quedar viviendo acá por un tiempo.

-Así es… aguantarme a tu hermana y tu madre.

-Tranquila… Podrás hacerlo, si yo me aguante desde que nací, tu podrás hacerlo estos meses.

-Jajaja tienes razón.

-Bueno… ven yo te muestro tu cuarto.

-De acuerdo. –Y fuimos a los cuartos traseros.

Cuando entramos me quede sorprendida, creí que iban a ser horribles, que iba a parecer en un calabozo, pero no… parecía mi cuarto… solo que no estaba pintada de azul.

-Y bien…. ¿Cómo te pareció tu cuarto?

-Vaya… es muy bonito… pensé que iba a ser como calabozo.

-Que exagerada… bueno…. Que duermas bien…

-Gracias e igualmente. –Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Y me alegro mucho que vivas acá… así poder verte más.

-¿Eh?

-Nada… -Dijo algo sonrojado. –Adiós.

-Adiós….-Hero es demasiado extraño….

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté muy temprano, para irme a la escuela, me organice para luego irme.

-¡Hola Maka!

-Hola Tsubaki… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… oye fui a buscarte a tu casa y no estabas.

-Ah… Es que estoy viviendo en la mansión de las brujas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Porqué… fue uno de los Evans… a vivir allá, ya que tal vez se casará con Kim.

-¿Los Evans? M…. ¿Por qué será que ese apellido se me hace muy familiar?… ¿Cómo se llama el que vivirá con en la mansión?

-Mmm no lo sé… creo que se llama Soul…o algo así es que escuche el nombre, cuando estaban hablando.

-Ah…. Si… Ya lo recuerdo, él es un amigo de Black Start.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si él es millonario, serio, engreído… Y Black es muy diferente a él.

-Pues… no lo sé… Por lo que me dice Black, él es su mejor amigo, y que él lo pasa muy bien con él…

-Qué extraño…. Bueno… ¿Quién sabe? Puede que él sea así porque no nos conocemos.

-¿Quién sabe?

-Bueno… vamos a clases.

-Claro….

Tengo que preguntarle a Black Star del menos de los Evans, si es cierto eso de que él es divertido, ¿Por qué él tiene una mirada tan fría…


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola! aca les dejo otro capitulo... Jaxsy-chan Me alegre que te haya gustado mi historia y siii cuando lo describí casi me da un derrame nasal! jajajjaja **

**Christine: Que bueno que te gustará! ojala te siga gustando!  
Espero que se lo disfruten! REVIEWS! Por fa :3**

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que comencé a vivir en la casa de las brujas. Cuando hable con Black Star acerca del menos de los Evans, solo me dijo: "Su nombre es Soul Evans, venía de Londres, tiene 17 años y le gusta demasiado el Jazz". Y cuando le pregunté por qué él era tan serio… se quedó callado y evadió el tema… Todos estos días pasa lo mismo intento hablar con B.S de eso y termina diciendo otra cosa…

Pero lo que me enfurece demasiado, es que él solo es serio conmigo, creía que él era así pero… con las brujas siempre sonríe, aunque bueno puede ser fingida porque ellas en verdad desesperan… Pero por ejemplo con la Nana, es demasiado amable, siempre habla con ella; al igual que Hero… y las demás personas de la mansión…. Y gracias a ello pude ver sus dientes de tiburón… por lo cual me llamaron demasiado la atención… volviendo al tema, ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS SOLO ES ASÍ CONMIGO?! Acaso le dije algo que lo hirió? Cierto…. Nunca he hablado con él.

Era sábado, me desperté con muchos ánimos, y eso era raro ya que los sábados no tengo que ir a estudiar…. Es decir todo el día con las brujas y el malgeniado…. Pero hoy la mansión se quedará completamente sola! Las brujas se fueron a su momento de chicas, para verse más "hermosas" Hero, se fue de viaje con unos amigos de la universidad y no vuelve la otra semana y el malgeniado de Evans también se había ido desde el jueves a un viaje de la empresa de su padre. Así que solo quedamos la Nana, el mayordomo y yo! Por fin se podrá organizar la casa sin que nadie me fastidie.

Me fui a duchar, para después ir a desayunar.

-Buenos días Nana, Buenos días Tom.

-Buenos días Maka… veo que estas muy feliz hoy.

-Pues dime quien no, sabiendo que esas brujas no estarán acá.

-Eso es cierto…. Se siente un ambiente más tranquilo.

Al momento sonó el timbre así que todos colocamos cara de pánico.

-Dios, ojala que no sean las brujas! No pueden arruinar este día.

-No lo sé… Miraré quien es. –Dijo Tom, levantándose de su asiento.

La Nana y yo asomamos la cabeza y cuando vimos quien era me desanime por completo, era Evans… ¿Por qué? No quería verlo a la cara más… ¿Por qué justamente hoy?!

-Buenos días señorito Evans.

-Muy buenos días Tom… ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien ¿Su viaje no acababa el lunes?

-Sí… pero hubo un problema así que cancelaron algunas cosas, por eso vinimos antes.

-Ya veo….

Se acerco a la cocina, para mirar a la Nana con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Nana.

-Buenos días joven Evans.

-¿Sabes? me hizo falta tu comida.

-¿Enserio? Por ello entonces le haré una cena especial.

-Gracias y ¿Dónde están las señoras de la casa y Hero?

-Las señoras se fueron a un paseo que ellas siempre hacen, para ver mejor y el joven Hero se fue de viaje con unos amigos.

-Ya veo… -En ese momento me miro de manera seria. –Buenos días.

-Buenos días señorito Evans. –Dije algo tímida. –Muchas gracias por el desayuno Nana.

-No hay de que Maka…

Me fui a las habitaciones para organizarlas… siempre dejo la de Evans de último, fui a su habitación y vi que estaba en la ventana mirando la nada.

-Con permiso. –Dije mientras entraba a su cuarto, por lo cual no me respondió.

Comencé a organizar su cuarto…. No dejaban de pasar las preguntas que le quería hacer a Evans por mi cabeza, estaba a punto de estallar.

-Señorito Evans, ¿se puede saber que carajos le pasa conmigo? Habla con todos menos conmigo, siempre me miras feo, cada vez que me habla su tono de voz cambia a una fría y seria, ¿Qué carajo le hice?!

En ese momento me miro demasiado sorprendido, para después mirarme con demasiada rabia. Se me acerco de una manera muy rápida, acorralándome en la pared, coloco una mano a mi lado para no dejarme salir.

-¿Quieres saber por qué soy así? –Dijo de manera susurrada, parecía querer esconder su ira. –Pues por el simple hecho de que me das asco, todas las sirvientas me dan asco, no sirven para nada más, solo sirven para limpiar… Son unas buenas para nada.

No pude contener la rabia y lo abofeteé, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de manera rápida.

-¿Sabes qué? Si no fuera por nosotras, ustedes los malditos niños ricos no se sentirían cómodos en sus casas, si no fuera por nosotros las casas se verían horribles, y si crees que no servimos para nada más, pues está demasiado equivocado…. Antes de hablar pregúntele a todas la sirvientas del mundo el por qué tomamos este trabajo! –Y salí corriendo hasta mi habitación.

Comencé a sollozar en mi habitación, no podía creer que ese imbécil, me hiciera sentir como una buena para nada! Es un completo estúpido! LO ODIO!


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 5.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con los ojos pesados, me imagino que es por llorar tanto. Me levante, para después ir a la ducha, trate de hacer que mis ojos no se vieran tan hinchados, pero era imposible, me vestí para después comenzar a hacer el aseo, no tenía mucha hambre, así que no salude a nadie, menos mal no habían llegado los Brown, todas las veces que pasaba al lado de Evans, recordaba cómo me había tratado, y me daban ganas de golpearlo con mucha fuerza, pero no podía hacerlo.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y ya había terminado, solo me faltaba el cuarto de Evans.

-Con su permiso. –Dije susurrada mente para después entrar.

Comencé a organizar su cama, pero él me detuvo sosteniéndome la mano de una manera muy delicada, se arrodilló, me miró con una mirada que jamás había visto en él, era muy sincera.

-Señorito no haga eso por favor.

-Lo siento mucho Maka… No quería hacerte sentir así…. Lo que dije no es cierto, usted tiene toda la razón y quiero contarle todo lo que me paso… el por qué la miraba de esa manera.

¿Acaso esto es un sueño? Soul Evans ha dicho todo eso… Soul Evans se arrodillo ante mí?!

-Por favor siéntese, para contarle lo que me pasó.

SOUL POV

"_Tenía 14 años, vivíamos en Londres, la sirviente renunció por su vejez, así que mi padre busco una nueva sirvienta. Llego con una señora y atrás de ellos venía una niña parecía de mi edad, también vestida como sirvienta._

_-Hijo, ella será nuestra nueva sirvienta y esa chiquilla será su ayudante._

_-A sus servicios. –Dijeron en coro._

_Esa niña era realmente hermosa, su cabellera era de color café oscuro, larga y brillante y sus ojos color café claro… su sonrisa era radiante._

_Todos los días ayudaba a Jacqueline a organizar, mientras hablábamos como loros. Cuando cumplí quince, decidí decirle que estaba enamorado de ella y ella me correspondió, creía que todo iba a ser perfecto, pero un día… mientras iba hacia la oficina de mi padre, escuche la voz de Jacqueline y de su madre, me hice atrás del muro para escuchar la conversación._

_-Madre, al fin tengo a Evans a mis pies… solo falta que le diga a su padre que se casará conmigo y así podremos tomar buenos billetes._

_-Si hija…. Pero no olvides que después de que se casen dices que te iras de viaje y te llevas buen dinero y nos largamos._

_-Sí! Y por fin podre vivir con el amor de mi vida…. Chris_

_En ese momento mi corazón se partió en dos… entonces…. Ella no me amaba…. Solo quería mi dinero…. La mujer que tanto amaba me estaba utilizando. _

_Rápidamente el odio recorrió por todo mi cuerpo…. Yo daría por esa mujer, y así es como me paga, cuando me beso, era falso? Cuando me dijo que me amaba, era mentira? Cuando hicimos el amor, ella solo lo tomo por placer? Para ella solo fue sexo? Me acerque rápidamente hasta donde ellas estaban mire fijamente a Jacqueline para después decirle._

_-Lárgate de aquí…._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-¡Dije que te largarás de una buena vez! No puedo creer que todo lo que me dijiste, me mostraste todo eso era mentira, ¡si querías dinero me lo podías pedir! ¡Pero no era necesario que me ilusionaras de ese modo! Daba mi vida por ti…. Te amo…. Pero… también te odio y el odio en este momento es el más fuerte…_

_-De acuerdo! Me largaré…. No me arrepiento en absoluto de lo que paso entre tú y yo…. Porque el placer que sentí en esos momentos fue de lo mejor!_

_-LÁRGUENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! _

_Y desde ese día mis padre siempre me agradecían por haberlas visto, ya que ellos nunca supieron de lo que sucedió, pero mi hermano siempre me decía. –Hermano esa mirada que tienes es tan vacía que nadie podrá ver como en realidad te siente… Pero te admiro, yo sabía que tú estabas saliendo con ella, y sabía que tarde o temprano le dirías a mi padre que se iban a casar…. Estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te haga sonreír verdaderamente y que esos ojos no muestren más dolor"._

MAKA POV.

Cuando lo vi fijamente pude ver como sus ojos brillaban, por las lágrimas para después comenzar a rotar, me acerqué, lo abrace y le dije de manera muy susurrada solo para él y para mí.

-_Eres el hombre más valiente y fuerte que he conocido…. Te admiro Soul._

_-Vaya…. Es primera vez que me dices por mi nombre…_

_-Lo siento mucho…. Sé que es muy descortés…. Pero mi madre cada vez que estaba mal, decía mi nombre al final de la frase._

_-Gracias Maka…_

No podía creer que Soul haya sufrido tanto…. Lo juzgué y sin conocer su pasado…. Ya veo por qué odia a las sirvientas…


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo! espero que les guste... **Jaxsy-chan **que bueno que aun te parezca re-kawai! :3 espero que te guste esta capitulo, makainorobin12 Me alegro que te guste la historia gracias a ti, continué la historia :D, SoMa NDxLHxSE Que bien! ojala que te siga gustando! he estado pensando en colocarle algo de Lemmon ¿Ustedes que piensan? *Q*  
****DISFRÚTENLO! **

* * *

Desde ese día la relación entre Soul y yo ha cambiado demasiado, aunque intentamos no hablar demasiado al frente de las Brown, ya que me dijeron que no podía hablar mucho con el señorito Evans… ¿Por qué? No lo sé, nunca me lo dijeron. La mirada de Soul ha cambiado demasiado, ahora se ve algo de brillo, no quiero decir que se ve completamente feliz, pero al menos ya no se ve tan vacía.

Se estaban acercando las vacaciones de verano, y eso sí que me deprimía, ya que me quedare todos los días en esta casa las 24 horas… Eso sí que me desespera.

Estaba yendo al Shibusen, y me encontré con Tsubaki.

-Hola Maka!

-Hola Tsubaki… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien y tú?

-Bien… bueno a quien intento engañar… Mal! Necesito salir, cambiar de ambiente…

-Mm…. ¿Por qué no sales con Hero? Él es tu mejor amigo ¿no?

-Sí… buena idea… Aunque ¿Por qué no salimos todos? Kid, Chrona, Patty, Liz, Black, Hero, tú y yo?

-Genial! ¿Por qué no acampamos?

-Sí! Pediré permiso y vamos este fin de semana.

-Si!

-Hola Chicas…

-Hola!

-Hola Liz, hola Patty. –Dijimos en coro Tsubaki y yo.

Les contamos a las chicas el plan y ellas estuvieron de acuerdo… Después les contamos al resto y aceptaron. ¡Por fin! Saldré! Eso sí que me hacía falta.

Después de eso, el día fue normal, después de la escuela comencé mi trabajo, aunque hoy no estaba Evans… ¿Quién sabe dónde estará?

-Señora Brown… Me pregunto… ¿Mañana podrías darme el día libre?

-Para que quiere el día libre?

-Necesito hacer un trabajo para el colegio.

-Mm Bueno, bueno, me recuerda que no se lo cuento para su pago.

-Sí, lo sé.

-De acuerdo… ahora retírese que su presencia me estorba.

-Sí señora. – Y salí de la oficina de la bruja.

_-Maldita… ¿Quién se cree que es? Perra._

-Jajajaja que no se note que odias a mi madre.

-Ah! Hero! Creí que era tu hermana.

-Así de gay tengo la voz?!

-Jajaja no… solo decía!

-Ah… Bueno…. Ya me estabas asustando. Escuche que pediste día libre… ¿Para dónde vas?

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… Mañana tienes el día libre?

-Sí…. Por?

-Me preguntaba si querías ir con los chicos del Shibusen a un campamento?

-Claro, me encantaría…

-Genial! Bueno mañana a las 9 al frente del Shibusen… ¿Sabes dónde queda?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, Adiós… iré a mi casa a dormir! Por fin! De nuevo en mi cuarto!

-Jajaja adiós….

A la mañana siguiente me desperté demasiado temprano, fui a prepararme algo para comer y vi una nota de Spirit: "_Hola mi Makita! Vas a volver? Seguirás durmiendo acá?! Con cariño papá… Posdata: Eres la bebé de papi." _

_-Imbécil. _–Tome el lapicera y le copie al lado: "No Spirit, no me quedaré de acuerdo… y no soy la bebé de nadie!"

Me bañe y desayune, para después ir al Shibusen, cuando llegué, vi que ya habían llegado todos o bueno casi todos solo faltaba Black Start.

-Tsubaki ¿Dónde está el mono asimétrico?

-No lo sé… cuando lo llamé dijo que ya venía.

-Es un imbécil.

-¡NO SE PREOCUPEN MIS SUBDITOS! SU GRAN DIOS HA LLEGADO!

-Mono estúpido, ¿Ves la hora que es?

-Sí, Lo sé! Pero mi querido amigo se tardó al ver a su gran dios. –Dijo señalando a Soul… ¡¿SOUL EVANS?!

-Hola…

-Les presento a Soul, Soul ellos son, Patty, Liz, el amigo de Maka, Tsubaki, Chrona, Rayitas, y Maka.

-Sí…. Ya conocía a Maka y a Hero.

-¿Quién es Hero? –Pregunta Black.

-Ven! Es un maldito mono asimétrico.

-CALLATE RAYITAS!

-Bueno, ya cálmense, mejor vamos de una buena vez. –Dije intentado calmarlos.

-SÍ! –Dijeron todos en coro.

Ya habíamos llegado a la montaña de Death city, así que comenzamos a organizar las cosas, cuando voltee y que Soul estaba solo, así que aproveche para hablar con él.

-Hola Soul…

-Hola Maka… ¿Dónde estabas ayer?

-Estaba en mi casa… es que aproveche que le pedí el fin de semana a la bruja…. ¡Quiero decir a la señora Brown! –Comenzó a reírse silenciosamente. –Para ir a mí casa, y poder dormir bien.

-Se nota que odias a las Brown.

-No…. Claro que no, ellas son muy especiales conmigo.

-A mí no me engañas Albarn

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Desteto a esas mujeres.

-Sí…. Son demasiado desesperantes.

-Oye… ¿Por qué te casarás con Kim? Quiero decir… Es que si fuera por amor, todo el día estarías a su lado, ¿no?

-Pues…

-¡Maka! ¡Podrías organizar la madera para encender la fogata!

-¡Sí! ¡Ya voy! Luego me cuentas… claro si quieres.

-De acuerdo. –Y me fui.

-Black…. ¿Por qué no vas con Soul y Kid por más madera?

-Nyajajajja Claro! Traeré la mejor madera del mundo!

-Claro…. Él ya conoce todo tipo de madera, pues como es un mono, ha estado colgándose de palo en palo.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MALDITAS RAYITAS?!

-Bueno vámonos ya. –Dijo Soul intentando calmarlos.

-Bien…. Nosotras iremos por frutas y otras cosas para comer.

-De acuerdo, Hero y yo intentaremos prender esto.

-Claro.

Ya todos se había ido, así que comencé a organizar la madera, hasta que Hero me tomo del hombro.

-Oye Maka ¿A ti te gusta Evans?

-Claro que no… Él y yo solo somos amigos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que he visto que se hablan más…. Y

-No, no somos nada. –Dije con una sonrisa; pero… ¿Por qué sentía tristeza?

-Maka… yo quería decirte que tú me gustas mucho.

-¿Qué?… pero yo… -No puede continuar, ya que él unió sus labios con los míos.

No podía creer que yo le gustaba a Hero. Estaba demasiado pasmada, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que escuche la voz de los chicos acercándose.

-Em… Lo siento ¿interrumpimos algo? –Dijo Liz en un tono algo picarón.

-No… claro que no… -Dije demasiado nerviosa.

-M… de acuerdo…

Desde ese momento, no había hablado con Hero, por más que lo intentará, no me salían palabras. Ya era de noche, así que ya nos íbamos a dormir.

-¡Pero si yo quería dormir con mi Diosa! ¡Tsubaki!

-Y yo con mi simétrica novia…. ¡Chrona!

-Ya les dije que no! Dormiremos chicos y chicas cada género en una carpa ¿Bueno? –Dijo Liz demasiado enojada, haciendo que los chicos se asustarán.

-De acuerdo… -Dijeron demasiado nerviosos.

Los chicos se fueron a su carpa, haciendo que nos quedáramos solas.

-Y bien Maka… ¿Qué tienes con Hero? –Pregunto Liz como si fuera un policía y yo la sospechosa.

-Nada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué se besaron?

-Así que si vieron… Es que él se declaró… pero él no me gusta…. Y si dejar que le respondiera me besó.

-Ya veo…. A ti te gusta es Evans ¿No?

-¡¿Qué?! No tampoco…. A mí no me gusta nadie.

-Pues tu sonrojo nos dice otra cosa.

-Mejor cállense. Adiós! –Y me acosté a dormir.

-Veo una gran pareja en futuro…

A la mañana siguiente…. Me desperté demasiado agotada, sinceramente dormir con las chicas en una carpa, no es para nada bueno. Salí de la carpa, y me topé con Soul.

-Buenos días Maka.

-Buenos días Soul. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Mal… dormir con los chicos, en un lugar tan pequeño no es para nada cool.

-Sí…. Puedo decir lo mismo. Bueno te dejo que me iré a bañar al río.

-Bueno…. Adiós.

Cuando termine de bañarme, fui a donde estaba el campamento para ayudar a hacer el desayuno. Hero y yo no nos veíamos ni una sola vez, o bueno él no me veía a mí. Yo no quiero perder la amistad con él…. ¿Qué le puedo decir para que entienda?

Organizamos las cosas, para después irnos a nuestras cosas, en el camino me sentía demasiado incomoda, ya que Hero no me miraba, y Soul cada vez que me miraba me miraba de manera interrogativa para después mirar a Hero y yo simplemente le alzaba los hombros. Llegamos a la mansión y cada uno se fue a su cuarto. No sabía qué hacer en momentos como estos… Nunca me había pasado esto…. Estaba demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que sentí que tocaron la puerta. Me extrañé demasiado ya que estaba muy tarde…. Me miré en el espejo para organizarme el cabello para después abrir la puerta, cuando vi la puerta me impresioné.

-¿Soul?

-Hola Maka…. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro… pasa.

-Gracias. –Mientras entraba. Cerré la puerta con seguro, para evitar problemas.

-¿Y bien de que querías hablar?

-¿Tu eres algo con Hero?

-No…. No somos nada.

-Mm… ¿Por qué él estaba como enojado? Después de que se besaron, no volvieron a hablar.

-Así que viste el beso…. Pues lo que paso es que él me dijo que yo le gustaba y no me dejó responderle, sino que me besó y no pude responderle porque en ese momento llegaron ustedes.

-¿Le ibas a decir que sí?

-Le iba a decir que no…. Ya que yo lo quiero demasiado pero como un amigo… ¿Sí? Entonces no quiero arruinar esta amistad…. Además al parecer a Patty le gustó.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Por la cara que puso al verlo.

-Ya veo.

-Oye no me respondiste la pregunta de ayer.

-¿Cuál?

- La de ¿Por qué te casarás con Kim?

-Pues…. Es que al parecer su madre habló con mis padres y le dijo algo como si nuestros hijos se casan podremos tener tal cosa, entonces a mis padres como que les pareció muy buena idea y me dijeron que me casara con su hija…. Yo no quería pero… Mi obligación en la familia es continuarla así que solo por eso acepte casarme con ella.

-Ya veo…. Y seguro que quieres hacerlo.

-Pues por mis padres…

-No por tus padres…. Si no por ti.

-No, no quiero casarme con ella.

-Pues yo pienso que es mejor que hagas lo que te sea mejor a ti…. De vez en cuando hay que pensar en lo que nos conviene. ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón…

-Oye… ¿Por qué trabajas acá si tanto odias a esas mujeres?

-Pues porque necesito dinero, ya que mi padre se gasta el dinero en trago y mujeres…. Y yo necesito dinero tanto para comida como para mis placeres, y buscar trabajo por se una menor es muy difícil.

-Oh…. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-diecisiete y ¿Tu?

-Dieciocho.

-Ah… Te envidio! Quiero tener dieciocho!

-Solo te falta un año. –Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si lo sé.

-Oye Maka… Gracias por escucharme.

-No hay de que, gracias por confiar en mí.

En ese momento se acercó a mi oído para susúrrame.

-"_Adiós Albarn". _–Y luego irse de la habitación

Mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, y en ese momento recuerdo la frase mi madre: "_cuando alguien te besa en la mejilla y sientes que tu corazón va a explotar y mientras que un calor recorre por todo tu cuerpo, es porque estas enamorada" _

A pesar de que ahora conozco el verdadero Soul, aun así el sigue siendo ¡un maldito niño rico! No sé por qué me he enamorado de él, además... soy una maldita sirvienta…


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Todos estos días no he dormido nada, por pensar en lo que sentía por Soul… Demonios… Odio sentir esto! cada vez que pienso en él, siento mi pansa revolcarse y mi corazón palpita con demasiada fuerza. Me levante, fui a ducharme, para después comenzar a organizar la mansión.

-Buenos días Maka… ¿Acaso no dormiste nada?

-Hola Nana… no, no dormí nada.

-Vaya! Qué mejor de despertarte que con un desayuno bien delicioso ¿no? Toma cariño disfrútalo.

-Gracias Nana.

-No hay de que… Oye ¿Es cierto que tú y el señorito Evans son algo?

-¡¿Qué?! No claro que no. ¿Quién dijo eso?

-Es que el señorito Hero, estaba demasiado amargado… nunca lo he visto tan enojado como esta mañana. Le pregunté que le pasaba y me dijo que se te había declarado, pero que no le dijiste nada, así que le pregunte pero si no te ha dicho nada ¿Por qué te enojas? Y me dijo que porque sabía que tú estabas enamorada del señorito Evans, así que sabía que le dirías que no.

-Dios! No sé qué voy hacer, todo esto ocurrió tan de repente! Además! Que estúpida yo, al enamorarme de Evans, pues él es un hombre muy rico, y estoy segura que me dirá que no. Y se casará con la señorita bruja.

-No te estreses cariño…. No te parece extraño que todo esté pasando tan de repente? Espera a que las cosas sucedan como el destino las quiera, solo pide que sean un bien para ti.

-Tienes razón. Bueno gracias por el desayuno.

-De nada.

Comencé a organizar la casa, intentaba concentrarme en lo que hacía pero no podía… no dejaba de pensar en él, su sonrisa, su ojos, su voz, su cuerpo, ¡TODO ES HERMOSO!

-_ Tengo que concentrarme en mis cosas…. Si sigo así las brujas me regañarán._

_-_¿Seguir pensando en qué?

-Ho-hola Soul…

-Hola Maka…. Y bien ¿En qué pensabas?

-Yo…. En que…. No sé qué hacer en mi cumpleaños.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, muy pronto cumpliré años, vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-¿Cuándo cumples?

-En dos semanas.

-Falta poco…. Deberías pedir esa semana libre ¿No crees?

-Em… si… Lo haré.

-Te pasa algo? Estas demasiado extraña.

-No, claro que no! Estoy muy bien.

-Segura?

-Sí, muy segura.

-De acuerdo… Bueno me iré al trabajo de mi padre, por si las brujas preguntan.

-¿Las brujas?

-Jajaja Lo siento, es que desde el día que te escuche decirles así, no me pareció mala idea decir lo mismo, así que siempre les digo las brujas.

-Jajaja vaya, que irrespetuoso eres.

-Lo sé. Adiós!

-Adiós…

Ese hombre me vuelve loca!

Ya había pasado una semana, así que hable con la bruja mayor, para pedirle esa semana por mi cumpleaños y también pedirle mi dinero, y de milagro me lo dio… Así que le pedí a Liz que me acompañara a ir de compras, y ella rápidamente acepto.

-Y bien… ¿Qué vas a hacer en tu cumpleaños?

-¿Yo? Nada….

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

-Me encantaría hacer algo…. Pero recuerda que no vivo sola.

-Mm…. Ya sé, yo me encargaré de tu padre.

-¿Y cómo?

-Pues le diré a Kid que le diga a Shinigami si podrías decirle a Spirit que se vaya de viaje por trabajo y listo!

-¿Shinigami si haría eso?

-Claro!

-De acuerdo, si se da el plan pues entonces… bueno celebraré mi cumpleaños en mi casa.

-Y que haremos?

-Pues no lo sé que las cosas se vayan dando…

-Muy bien! Tu cumples el martes ¿No?

-Sí…

-Muy bien! Tienes mucha suerte en cumplir en vacaciones.

-Sí lo sé.

-Sigue midiéndote esa ropa, mientras llamaré a Kid para avisarle.

-De acuerdo.

Liz comenzó a organizar todo, primero hablaron con Shinigami y el acepto, dijo que haría eso por ser mi cumpleaños, además el ya conocía demasiado a Spirit. Les avisamos a todos los chicos y ellos aceptaron, pero también quería decirle a Hero y Soul… Pero no sabía cómo. A Hero, por el hecho de que está enfadado conmigo y Soul… porque…. Porque…. ¿Por qué? Ah sí, porque no tengo su número y no iré a la casa de las brujas a decirles.

-Oye Maka-chan…. ¿Estás muy emocionada?

-Claro que si Tsubaki... Pero….

-¿Pero?

-Me gustaría invitar a Soul y Hero… pero no soy capaz.

-Mmm tal vez decirle a Hero…. Pero Soul, es difícil le diré a Black que le diga, solo que por lo que yo sé a él no le gusta mucho las fiestas, además se mantiene ocupado por la empresa de su padre.

-Bueno…. Al menos estaré con ustedes. –Dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro!

Ya era ese día tan esperado, primero llegaron las chicas y comenzaron a organizarse…. Yo no quería organizarme mucho, pero Liz y Patty, casi me asesinan, me organizaron el cabello, me maquillaron un poco y luego me eligieron la ropa, era un vestido corto blanco, abierto en la parte abajo como cascada y una línea roja alrededor, unas medias negras que llegaban hasta los muslos y converse. Me quedaba genial ese vestido. Al momento llegaron todos los chicos, incluyendo Hero, quien me miraba de manera arrepentida. Se me acercó, para después abrazarme fuertemente y decirme.

-Lo siento mucho Maka… no debería estar enojado contigo…. No dejemos que nuestra amistad se dañe por lo que paso. De acuerdo. Aunque tarde en olvidar lo que siento por ti. Feliz cumpleaños.

Rápidamente las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar, me lancé a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza y decirle aun llorando.

-Gracias Hero! Yo también lo siento debí responderte y tampoco quiero que nuestra amistad se dañe! Te quiero demasiado Hero.

-Bueno chicos, demasiada películas por hoy! Que comience la fiesta!

-SÍ! –Dijimos en coro.

Comenzamos a bailar, y a tomar, no sabía que era lo que había traído Black start, pero sabe delicioso.

-Mis queridos súbditos!-Dijo Black algo borracho, creo que estaba en el nivel 1. -Es hora de cantarle el cumpleaños a su gran dios! Yo!

-Cállate imbécil mono asimétrico! La que está cumpliendo años es Maka…. Pero antes, ¡Soul ya puedes venir!

-Soul? Pero si había dicho que no podía por el trabajo.

-Hola Maka…. Le dije a mi padre que tenía que hacer algo demasiado importante…. Casi que no me deja salir, pero al fin lo hizo.

-Gracias Soul.-Y lo abracé fuertemente.

-Muy bien, cantemos el cumpleaños.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a cantarme el cumpleaños, estaba demasiado contenta, y más aún al saber que Soul Evans estaba a mi lado, cantándome, mientras me sonreía.

Continuamos bebiendo y bailando, mientras gritábamos las canciones y saltábamos, me imagino que los vecinos estaban que llamaban a la policía. Yo había dejado de tomar, ya que no me gustaría estar ebria, pero los que si estaban demasiado ebrios eran Kid, Patty, Black, Hero y Soul.

Ya eran las dos o tres de la mañana, así que todos se fueron, Tsubaki se fue con Black, Kid con Chrona…. Aunque estaba demasiado traumada, ya que Kid decía algo como "Esta noche, haré que Chrona grite de place!" que pervertido, mientras que Chrona decía "No sé lidiar con ebrios" Liz se llevó a Patty, pero ella estaba demasiado apegada a Hero, así que Liz tuvo que llevarse a los dos, haciendo que quedáramos Soul y yo.

-Oye Maka…. Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa Soul?

-Yo…. Yo quiero hacerte mía.

-¡¿Qué?!

En ese momento, me beso de manera muy salvaje, al principio me resistí, pero después fui dejándome llevar. Todo por culpa del licor, la lujuria y el hecho de que estoy enamorada de ese hombre.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, no sé cómo llegamos a mi habitación y nos acostamos en la cama. Comencé a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras el bajaba por mi cuello, los gemidos salían de manera suave, haciendo que le me mordiera el cuello y los hombros con más fuerza.

Me quito el vestido de manera rápida, para posar sus manos en mis senos, sobre el sostén y masajearlos, haciendo que gimiera más fuerte. Le quite el jean con mis pies haciendo que solo quedará en bóxer, podía sentir su gran erección en mi entre pierna. Me quitó el sostén, para después tomar mis pechos y comenzar a masajearlos, después los besó, succionó y mordió, haciendo que gritará de placer.

Fue pasando sus dedos por mi abdomen hasta al fin llegar a mi entre pierna, comenzó a acariciarla sobre la tela, mientras que yo desahogaba el placer en su cabellera, me quito las bragas, para después incrustar sus dedos y moverlos cada vez más rápido.

-Oh! Soul! Ah!

-Oh Maka estas tan húmeda, ya quiero estar dentro.

-Hazlo ya!

Se acomodó entre mis piernas, para después penetrarme con lentitud, sentí un dolor demasiado excitante, si lo sé, suena demasiado masoquista, pero es la verdad, comencé a mover las caderas para demostrarle que podía seguir, así que comenzó a hacerlo más rápido y fuerte, mientras que besaba mis pechos y yo solo gritaba su nombre con placer, ya estábamos cuando llegamos al Clímax, ambos gritamos el nombre del otro, pude sentir algo caliente derramarse dentro de mí, me besó por última vez, para después salir de allí abajo y acostarse a mi lado, al abrir mis ojos vi que se había quedado dormido, se veía tan hermoso dormido… ACABO DE TENER SEXO CON SOUL EVANS! POR DIOS! SOUL EVANS!

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! ESE LEMMON... JUMMM ME GUSTA! *Q* ME ENCANTA!1 NYAJAJJAJAJAA BUENO. BUENO . OJALA TAMBIÉN LES GUSTE EL LEMMON! BESHOS! :3**


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

SOUL POV.

Al abrir mis ojos, pude observar que no estaba en mi casa y tampoco en la mansión, volví a cerrar los ojos para recordar todo lo que había pasado. Cumpleaños de Maka, fiesta, Black con dos botellas de licor, beber…. Beber…. Beber…. ¿Y qué paso después de beber? Volví a abrir mis ojos, ya que había sentido un suspiro, cuando gire a ver que o quien fue el que produjo ese sonido, quede en blanco.

Vi el cuerpo de una mujer de espalda, desnuda, a duras penas la sabana la cubría, comencé a analizar el cuerpo de la mujer, no sabía quién era, cuando llegue hasta su cabellera, me paralicé, ya que era del mismo color ceniza, que la cabellera de Maka… ¡¿Qué demonios paso anoche?! Al momento Maka giro, aun dormida. Casi me da un derrame nasal, menos mal la sabana cubría sus pechos, el problema era que no los cubría del todo, se podía ver la line que los separa…. Viéndolo bien… Maka no es tan plana… Soul Evans no es hora de pensar en eso! Sus piernas estaban descubiertas, eran muy bien formada… tenía el impulso de besar y tocarle cada ángulo de cuerpo… pero…. Un momento…. Tenía que analizar las cosas bien las cosas. Estoy desnudo, Maka también lo está, estamos en una habitación, una cama… ¡ACABO DE TENER SEXO CON MAKA! Mierda! Mierda! ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? Espera! ¿Y si ella era virgen? NO! Aunque en verdad no me arrepiento…. Ya que Maka me gusta…. Y….. NO ES HORA DE PENSAR EN ESO EVANS! Y si llega su padre y nos ve acá, tengo que despertarla.

-Maka…. Maka…..

-Mmm?

-Maka despierta….

-Un rato más.

-¡MAKA ALBARN!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Tienes que despertarte…. ¿Qué paso anoche?

-Así que no lo recuerdas…. Baka….

-Por favor Maka dime bien que paso ayer.

-Pues bebiste demasiado, todos se fueron, me dijiste "quiero hacerte mía", me besaste y tuvimos sexo.

-Yo….

Al momento escuchamos la puerta de la casa abrirse y una voz que gritaba ¡Makita ya llego papá…. Supe que estarías acá por tu cumpleaños!

-Mierda! ¡Olvide que Spirit llegaba hoy! rápido vístete y sal por la ventana y yo distraigo.

-De acuerdo. –Y comenzamos a vestirnos.

No podía creer que Maka se lo tomará tan a la ligera! Acaso no le importa que yo tuve sexo con ella?!

-Cállate Spirit estoy muy cansada!

-Pero… Makita no trates mal a tu papi, mira te traje un regalito.

-Espera afuera…. No ves que me estoy organizando.

-Bueno Makita te esperare abajo. –Cerró la puerta.

-Listo… ahora, sal por la ventana y no dejes que mi padre te vea.

-Maka yo….

-Vete! Antes de que se dé cuenta. –Desvió la mirada- Por favor.

-De acuerdo… Adiós….

-Adiós. –Y me fui.

Cuando llegue, vi que la bruja menor estaba en la sala, al parecer estaba esperándome. Me miro y se lanzó a abrasarme.

-Soul! ¡Cariño! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba en la casa de un amigo. Podrías soltarme…. Quiero darme una ducha.

-Pero cariño, ¿Por qué estás tan frio conmigo?

-Es que…. Creo que perdí algo de gran importancia.

-Ah…. Le diré al mayordomo que la busque.

-No se perdió acá.

-Oh.

-Iré a bañarme.

Fui a mi cuarto, entre al baño, me deshice de la ropa, para luego entrar a la ducha. No podía dejar en pensar en Maka…. Creo que debo ir a buscarla… Pero que le dijo? Quiero decirle lo que siento por ella. Es triste saber que justo el día en el que la hice mía, no lo recuerde! No puedo recordar cuando la bese, la acaricie, las veces que escuche su voz, sus gemidos! Demonios estoy comenzando a tener un pensamiento mojado! ¡Está decidido iré a buscar a Maka!

Cerré la canilla, me organicé, para después salir de la mansión.

-¿A dónde vas Soul?

-Iré a comprar unas cosas, tal vez me demore.

-Está bien.

Me subí en mi moto, para ir a la casa de Maka, toqué el timbre, y salió el padre de Maka.

-¿Qué quieres niño?

-¿Se encuentra Maka?

-No. Dijo que iba a ir a la casa de Liz.

-Gracias.

-Espera un momento mocoso! ¿Para qué quieres a mi querida Makita?

-Que te importa viejo verde! –Y me subí en la moto.

No sabía dónde vivía Liz, así que fui por Black Start, para que me guíe, no le quise explicar lo que había pasado… así que solo le dije que necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Vamos amigos…. Dile a tu gran dios que paso entre ustedes dos

-No.

-¡Te estas negando ante tu gran dios!

-¿En dónde volteo?

-No me ignores! En la siguiente a la izquierda.

-Ok!

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Liz, ella dijo que no había hablado en ningún momento con ella, ahora si estaba demasiado asustado. Después fuimos a la casa de Chrona y tampoco estaba con ella. Kid estaba allá, así que comenzó a regañarme por descuidar a Maka.

-Vamos a la casa de Tsubaki.

-Claro.

Fuimos a la casa de Tsubaki y nos dijo que esta mañana había hablado con ella, pero que no le había dicho nada de ir a algún lado, además no hablaron demasiado, ya que Maka estaba demasiado distraída.

-¡¿Dónde carajos estará esa come libros?! Cuando la encuentre le diré que se arrodille ante su gran Dios y le pida.

-Espera! ¿Come libros?

-Sí, ella siempre tiene un libro, de pronto en la mansión no lo hace mucho, ya que tiene que trabajar, pero en la escuela, y en todos los lugares siempre lee un libro diferente.

-Mm….Adicta a los libros? Claro! Ya sé dónde está.

-Ve amigo…. Yo me quedaré acá con mi diosa.

-De acuerdo.

Fui a la biblioteca de Death Center, comencé a mirar en todos los pisos, en cada una de las sesiones, pero no había rastro de ella.

_-Demonios ¿Dónde estás Maka?_

Fui hasta el último piso, donde no había personas, y allí la vi. Estaba sentada, con su cabeza arre costada en sus brazos. Me acerqué y vi que estaba dormida, pero pude ver rastro de que había llorado. Me sentí el pero hombre del mundo por haberla hecho llorar.

-Maka….

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo algo adormilada.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar Evans. –Se levantó bruscamente de la silla, para después comenzar a caminar, pero le tome el brazo haciendo que se acercará a mí.

-Lo siento mucho… sé que estas demasiado enojada, ya que tuve sexo contigo en estado de embriaguez, pero…. En verdad hubiera deseado que no hubiera pasado eso. –Sus ojos se aguaron al parecer me malinterpreto. – No espera! Si hubiera pasado, pero no de ese modo, me refiero a que… no hubiera bebido, No quiero decir que quiero tener sexo contigo…. O bueno si quiero, no espera! No del modo en el que piensas me refiero a que… Mierda. Lo arruine. –sus labios hicieron una hermosa sonrisa.

-Tonto… Soul… Tú me gustas mucho.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Le gusto a Maka? Ella tuvo las agallas de decirme y yo que soy el hombre, lo único que hice fue a hablar estupideces.

-Tú también me gustas mucho Maka. –Fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Quería besarla, pero sabía que ella no estaba preparada para esas cosas, esa indiferencia que mostró por la mañana era mentiras, Maka estaba dolida, sabía que se desilusionó por completo. Pero ahora puedo ver de nuevo la sonrisa. La abracé con fuerza, para después darle un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero Maka.

-Y yo a ti.

Y así continuamos por un largo tiempo.

FIN…

**No es cierto! Jajajjajajajjajajajajaja**

KIM POV.

-Esa maldita Albarn cree que me quitará a mi Soul.

Había seguido a Soul por todo el camino, sabía que le había pasado algo, pero ese algo era la perra de Albarn! ¿Cómo es que prefiere a una sirviente, plana, buena para nada, que a mí?! Esto no se quedará así…. ¿así que Soul odiaba a las sirvientas, ya que se enamoró de una, pero esa mujer le iba a robar? Mmm Que mal sería que se vuelva a repetir la historia…. Pobre Albarn no sabe lo que le espera.

**NYAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJA ¿QUÉ HARÁ KIM? MAKA ESTARÁ EMBARAZADA? TA TA TA TANNNNNNNNNNNNNN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! *O* **


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

KIM POV

Estaba pensando que hacer, para volver una mierda la vida de Maka Albarn. Después de ver esa escena que me dieron ganas de vomitar, vine a mi casa para comenzar con mi plan, ya que ella vuelve el viernes, es decir mañana…. No he dormido nada, ya que quiero que mi plan sea perfecto.

A la mañana siguiente escuche la puerta abrirse, así que imagine que era la mocosa de Albarn. Me organicé, tome uno de mis collares más apreciados, para después seguir a Albarn hasta la habitación. Me hice al lado de la puerta a esperar que saliera, escuche que estaba hablando por celular.

-¿Hola? Tsubaki ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Necesito que vayas y me compres una prueba de embarazo, y luego me la traigas, es una larga historia, sí, sí, no lo sé, luego te cuento bien que fue lo que paso. Si…. Soul me dijo que yo le gustaba, Sí…. estoy demasiado feliz, bueno adiós! No dejes que nadie te vea, por favor.

Cuando colgó, me hice a un lado para que no me viera; salió del cuarto, así que aproveche para poder entrar. Así que Albarn podría estar embarazada… Significa que tuvo… sexo… con… Mi Soul?! Maldita perra! Esto no se quedará así. Metí mi collar en uno de los bolsillos más pequeños del bolso, para después salir de su cuarto de manera disimulada.

Esperé hasta que la amiguita llegará con la prueba, la seguí hasta el baño, para escuchar si era positivo o negativo, espere un largo rato, hasta que escuche unos sollozos, luego unas teclas de teléfono y una voz quebrada que decía "es positivo". La perra de Albarn está embarazada y ahora está confirmado.

Fui a mi cuarto, comencé a desorganizar todo como si estuviera buscando algo, comencé a hablar duro diciendo "¿Dónde está?" al momento llego Soul, preguntando qué había pasado, después mi madre, luego los empleado y de ultimo mi hermano.

-¿Qué pasa hija?

-No encuentro mi collar, mi collar de oro, desapareció.

-¿Qué? Búscalo bien. –Dijo mi Soul algo preocupado.

-Ya lo busqué por todos lado, y no lo encuentro, no será que alguien lo tomó….

-¿Ah?

-Sí…. Cuando desperté vi a mi lado el collar, que extraño que haya desaparecido justo después de que fui al baño. –Dije mientras miraba fijamente a Albarn.

-¿Qué estas insinuando Kim? –Dijo Soul, algo molesto.

-Todos los empleados, tienen que llevarme a sus habitaciones. Ninguno se mueve hasta que yo le diga.

Comencé a revisar cada uno de los cuartos de los empleados, me hacía que en verdad estaba buscando, no sé cómo, pero las lágrimas me bajaban de una manera muy real, parecía que estaba en verdad llorando con sentimiento.

Él cuarto final era el Albarn, así que tome su bolso y me hice la que estaba buscando, hasta al fin llegar al bolsillo donde verdaderamente lo metí, y allí estaba.

-¡Maldita seas Albarn! Ladrona! ¿Cómo pudiste robar el collar que me había dado mi padre?

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo en ningún momento entre a tu habitación. Yo no tome tu collar.

-¿A no? Entonces como explicas que mi collar estuviese en tu maleta.

-Pues no lo sé…. Pero yo no había tomado eso.

Pude ver que Soul estaba furioso, tenía un rostro de rabia mezclado con decepción, Salió del cuarto de manera silenciosa…. Comencé a reír dentro de mi cabeza, lo había logrado. Solo faltaba deshacerme del fruto de esa arpía.

-Maka Albarn, toma tus cosas, esta despedida. –Dijo mi madre seriamente.

-Pero señora Brown, le juro que yo no hice nada.

-Te largas ahora mismo de acá. –Y salimos de su habitación.

Mi madre me miró de una manera muy seria, aunque al mismo tiempo, podía ver placer en su rostro. Cuando llegamos a la sala ella me dijo.

-Tuviste algo que ver con eso ¿No?

-Sí…. Te dije que no dejaría que una sirvienta me quite lo mío.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hija mía.

-Gracias madre.

NANA POV.

-Lo grabaste?

-Sí! Ya lo tengo acá. –Dijo el mayordomo.

No podía creer que esas mujeres le hayan hecho eso a Maka… No tienen corazón, ahora el señorito Evans odiará a Maka.

Nosotros sabíamos que eso no podía ser cierto, yo conozco a Maka y ella por más necesitada que esté no es capaz de robar. Así que mientras la bruja discutía con Maka, fui por mi celular, para buscar alguna manera de mostrar la inocencia de Maka.

-Pero…. –hundí el botón para grabar video de nuevo. –Aún no he acabado.

-¿Qué falta?

-Deshacerme del fruto de ellos dos.

-Ella está embarazada?

-Sí…

-Y el padre es…

-Soul…

-No puedo creerlo, que le vio a esa mocosa! Es tan fea, sin gracia!

-Lo sé…. Iré a acabar mi trabajo. –Y salió de la habitación.

Comenzamos a seguirla, estaba yendo a la habitación de Maka, se le acercó, para después decirle algo como "No dejaré que me quites a Soul" y la empujo, Maka cayó bruscamente sobre la mesa, su panza se chocó con el borde de la mesa. Después la bruja se fue, dejando a Maka llorando en el suelo. Nos acercamos rápidamente para ayudarla, Podrá ser que mato al feto?

-Mi bebé….- Dijo sollozando.

-Tranquila cariño todo estará bien…. Esa bruja lo pagará.

-Soul me odia, me detesta, cree que le hice lo mismo que esa mujer, yo no soy así, no soy capaz de robarle a alguien.

-Lo sabemos…. Por eso mostraremos tu inocencia cariño. –Y la abrazamos más fuerte. –Llamaré a tu amiga Tsubaki, para que venga por ti… bueno?

-Gracias…

**Holaaaa! si lo sé... creo que me adelante demasiado con respecto al embarazo... Pero que más da, es una historia! así que no va tan mal que coloquemos algo de fantasía! Espero que les guste este capítulo! **


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9.

SOUL POV.

No podía creer, que me ocurriera de nuevo esto, que cuando me enamoró nuevamente, esa persona me decepciona una vez más… Justamente después de haberle dicho lo que sentía, Jamás había tenido el coraje de decir lo que sentía desde aquella vez y ahora que por fin pude hacer… Ella me hace esto, ella sabía lo que había pasado, ella era la única en la que confiaba… y ahora paso esto.

Estaba en mi cuarto encerrado con llave, estaba escuchando música con mis audífonos a todo volumen para no escuchar nada, no quería saber nada de nadie, intente dormir, pero toda la noche la imagen de ella se venía a mi cabeza, no tenía mucho apetito así que no baje a desayunar, sentía que mi mundo se destruía lentamente, el amor que siento por esa mujer es diferente al que sentí por Jacqueline , el amor que tengo hacia ella, es tan fuerte, que al estar sin ella me sentía vacío, cada vez se me venían los recuerdo de la noche en la que le dije te amo y ella me correspondió.

FLASH BACK

-Te quiero Maka.

-Y yo a ti.

Así continuamos por un largo tiempo.

Después de un largo tiempo, ella me miro a los ojos de una manera en la que me es difícil describir, parecía estar feliz, pero también tenía una tristeza escondida, rabia, miedo, todo tipo de emociones mezcladas.

-Soul… quiero volver a ser tuya… Pero que esta vez sepa que tú no estás ebrio, que lo haces con amor.

-Como tú quieres mi _lady_.

Fuimos a un hotel que quedaba cerca de la biblioteca, pedimos habitación. Cuando entramos no sabíamos que hacer, podía notar que estaba demasiado nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban rosada, por lo cual se veía hermosa. Me acerqué, la tome de la cintura y la bese. Al principio el beso fue algo torpe, pero después se volvió más apasionado, nuestras lenguas danzaron entre sí. Mis manos exploraron cada ángulo de su cuerpo, mientras que ella gemía con placer, Nos fuimos deshaciendo de la ropa, hasta quedar en interiores, le quite el sostén para comenzar a besarle sus pechos haciendo que se arqueara, después ella me empujo haciendo que quedará sobre mí, comenzó a bajar lentamente por mi abdomen mientras pasaba su lengua de una manera muy lenta y placentera, hasta llegar hasta mi miembro, comenzó a acariciarlo sobre el bóxer, haciendo que gimiera suavemente, comenzó a quitarme el bóxer de manera lenta, cuando al fin me lo quito, comenzó a acariciarlo, movía sus manos de arriba abajo, por lo cual comencé a gemir con más fuerza. Tenía los ojos cerrados por el placer, cuando sentí algo húmedo en la punta, no pude evitar gruñir demasiado fuerte, fue demasiado excitante, abrí los ojos y vi que tenía mi miembro en su boca, comenzó a subir y abaja, cada vez lo hacía más y más rápido.

-Maka…. Para me vengo…. Ah!

Fue muy tarde, ya que me había venido dentro de su boca, me sonroje demasiado, pensaba que mi iba a golpear, pero no fue así, la volteé, para quedar nuevamente sobre ella, y besarla de manera apasionada, pase mis dedos por su vagina, para luego bajar, quitarle las bragas y comenzar a besársela, ella gritaba mi nombre con gran placer, sus manos agarraban mi cabellera, y eso hacía que me excitará más. Seguí así hasta que ella llego a su orgasmo y gritará mi nombre con gran pasión.

Me puse el condón para después penetrarla, cada vez lo hacía más y más rápido, haciendo que ella grite de placer, y continuamos así hasta llegar al clímax…. Y así continuamos hasta quedar completamente agotados.

Cada segundo que pasaba, sus palabras me enamoraban más y más, cada vez que me decía te amo, o yo le decía que la amaba, sus besos, todo fue hermoso.

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

-_cada te amo, no era más que mentira…. Ella en verdad no me amaba, ¿Me utilizo para poder robarle con facilidad a las Brown? _

Al momento que se acabó la canción, escuché que tocaban la puerta, mientras decían.

-Señorito Evans tenemos que hablar ahora mismo!

-No puedo, estoy muy ocupado.

-Es enserio señorito Evans es muy importante!

Me levante y abrí la puerta para después encontrarme con la Nana.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Señorito Evans, tenemos la prueba de que Maka es inocente.

-¿Qué?

-Sí… pero no puedo quedarme acá por que se darán cuenta…. Miré busque en los videos, allí está todo lo que demuestra la inocencia de Maka…


	11. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10.

SOUL POV.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero ver ese video.

-Pero… señorito Evans! Maka lo necesita.

-Para que roba….

-¡¿Estás loco Evans?!

En el momento apareció Hero, me agarro del cuello de la camisa.

-MAKA NO ES NINGUNA LADRONA! SABES QUE MAKA ESTA DEMASIADO ENAMORADA DE USTED, SI ELLA FUERA LADRONA, HACE RATO SE HUBIERA APROVECHADO DE MI, CUANDO LE DIJE QUE LA AMABA, Y NO LO HIZO! Y AHORA CREE QUE LO HARÁ CON USTED?! ACASO ESTÁ LOCO?! ELLA NECESITA SU APOYO, PERDIÓ A UN SER QUERIDO, PERDI HIJO! IMBECIL!

-¿Su hijo?

-Si idiota, ella estaba embarazada, y después de que la culparon de eso, que todos nos fuimos, la perra de mi hermana la empujo, he hizo que su estómago se golpeará con la mesa, mi hermana sabía que ella estaba embarazada, no sé cómo, pero lo sabía, y por ello la empujo… ella está sola… Yo no puedo hacer nada, lo único que nosotros podemos hacer es hablar con usted… ella te necesita.

Soy un completo idiota! ¿Cómo pude dudar de Maka?

No pensé en bañarme u organizarme, Salí corriendo hasta llegar a mi moto, me monté y fui a la casa de Maka, toque el timbre miles de veces y nadie abría, me imaginaba que su padre no estaba, di la vuelta, hasta quedar al frente de su ventana, y vi que estaba abierta, me monte en el árbol, hasta estar al frente de su ventana y allí le vi, en el suelo, llorando en silencio, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Escuche cuando comenzó a sollozar.

-Me odia, Soul me odia! No quiere verme ni en pintura!

-Maka… yo… -Rápidamente me miro, pude ver su rostro de sufrimiento.

-Soul? Soul! –Y se lanzó a abrasarme fuertemente.

-Maka… lo siento, soy un completo idiota, no debí dudar de ti…. Yo… no quería hacerte sufrir. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Es que Kim te tiro con la intención de matar el bebé. Tenemos todo grabado.

-¿Qué? Ella misma lo dijo

-Creo… no vi los videos, pero al parecer sí. –Comenzó a llorar más fuerte en mi pecho, mientras gritaba ¿Por qué?

No podía creer que esto en verdad haya pasado. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

-Maka, me perdonas?

-Claro que sí… Sabía que tarde o temprano volverías. –Y nos besamos.

Fuimos a la mansión de nuevo, pero antes llamamos a los policías, y le dijimos el caso. Cuando llegamos, Kim al ver a Maka comenzó a gritarle, e insultarla.

-Kim… ríndete, ya sabemos que fue lo que hiciste, sabemos que mataste a nuestro hijo con intención ya todo lo sabemos.

-¿Qué? – Al momento llego la policía, La nana le mostro los videos, así que arrestaron a Kim por a ver matado a una criatura inocente. –SOUL ES MÍO! EL NO PUEDE SER DE NADIE MÁS! SOLO MÍO! SOUL CARIÑO NO LE CREAS A ESA ARPIA! ES MENTIRAS!

-Ya paso… Todo estará bien. –Dije mientras abrazaba a Maka. –Hero…. Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Pasando 3 meses después de lo sucedido, sentenciaron a Kim con libertad condicional, pero a cambio tenía que dar servicio, mi padre me heredo la empresa de la familia, así que Maka comenzó a trabajar conmigo. Con la plata que ganaba, más lo que le debía la familia Brown, se compró su propia casa. Ella se operó para no tener hijo, ya que quedo demasiado traumada, No le he pedido matrimonio ya que aún estamos muy jóvenes para eso, tal vez cuando tengamos 26 o más se lo pediré. En cuanto a la Nana y el mayordomo, ellos trabajan en la mi mansión, y veo que habrá un futuro matrimonio. Hablando de matrimonio…. Kid le pidió a Chrona matrimonio, así que están organizando todo para que quede simétrico. Black dice que el gran dios no necesita casarse, para saber de su mujer solo le pertenece a él. Hero… vive con Maka… al principio me fue muy difícil aceptar el hecho de que vivieran juntos ya que él amaba a Maka, pero después me acostumbre, además Hero era novio de Patty, así que ya no tienes ojos para Maka, también por el hecho de que Hero era el mejor amigo de Maka…. Y ella a veces necesitaba a alguien al lado…. Desde ese día en el que conocí a Maka, supe que siempre va a haber una personal por lo cual podamos confiar, esa personas que por más que la cagues, no dejará de estar a tu lado. Y Esa persona es MI MAKA.

**TATANNNNN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI HISTORIA! NO SOY MUY BUENA CON LOS FINALES T-T PERO BUENO! GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS EN VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN, ME INSPIRARON DEMASIADO! LOS QUIERO! SAYONARA!**


End file.
